(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for repairing or protecting a door and to a kit having components for repairing or protecting a door. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and device for repairing a damaged door or protecting a door by assembling and installing a multi-component interlocking unit that not only can be easily installed on a door but also covers the damaged area, if any, and adds security against forced entry.
(2) The Prior Art
All too frequently people gain unauthorized entry to property by simply kicking a door with such force that the door and the door jamb are damaged. Once a door has been damaged it often must be replaced at substantial cost. To avoid the cost of a new door numerous types of security devices have been suggested to aid in preventing forced entry through doors, and to cover the damage caused to the doors and door frames.
One such security device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,999 which provides a unitary U-shaped protective door shield positioned around the edge of a door in the region of the door knob and lock with its side panels overlying opposite sides of the door. This type of reinforcement shield does not provide the capability to accommodate doors of varying thicknesses. Therefore, because a device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,999 is not easily adaptable to a variety of door thicknesses it will often have to be custom made to accommodate a particular door. Furthermore, these security devices are usually costly and time consuming to install.
Another protective door plate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,072 which shows a celluloid door plate used to prevent the door from becoming soiled in the area of the handle. The door plate of this patent is not intended to add security or hide damage.